


[Podfic] Five Years Grown

by thelonebamf



Series: Five Years [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wade Wilson, M/M, MCU compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unhappy Ending, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, cliffhanger ending, lots of May and Ben, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Growing up in a New York City that has seen the likes of superheroes and extraterrestrials was never going to be easy, but finding a friend was sure to make the journey more fun. A young Peter and Wade meet and bond over their shared hobby of dumpster diving and a fast friendship forms between them. While Wade’s home life is complicated and downright abusive, he slowly finds a place among the Parkers, learning to trust Ben and May as he grows closer to Peter. Yet no relationship stays the same forever, and Wade’s sprouting feelings for Peter are at odds with the expectations people have for the two of them. Things only grow more complicated when Peter develops his spider powers, and is unsure whether or not he should confide in his friend. Of course nothing could keep the two apart for long… or could it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Five Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Year One - Super Mega Sugar Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Years Grown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871632) by [343EnderSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark), [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf). 



> I have decided to cause problems on purpose. And by "cause problems" I mean "record some podfic nobody asked for". Enjoy!

  


**[>> Five Years Grown: Chapter 1 - Super Mega Sugar Bombs <<](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m6hqit7X-gJG22ZloLKAbLe1D9OKenFm/view) **

Cover Art: 343enderspark

Music: We Are Young - Mika

Time: 1:18:30


	2. Year Two : Ice Skates and Kaleidoscopes

****

**[>> Five Years Grown: Chapter 2: Ice Skates and Kaleidoscopes<<](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1r5t_fSsgkQDpvMega7A1Xh3UVwf_kZnh/view) **

Cover Art: by [prrtnrr](https://prrtnrrwork.carrd.co)

Music: Bizarre Love Triangle (Scenester Synthwave Remix) - New Order

Instanbul (Not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants

Time: 1:40:05


End file.
